Meu presente de Natal
by Archie the Red
Summary: Papai Noel existe? Ranma & cia. acham que sim. Eles até resolveram escrever pra ele...


NOTA: Os personagens aqui mencionados não são meus. Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e a Shogakukan. Isso quer dizer que foram usados sem permissão e, sendo assim, sem fins lucrativos. Por favor, não altere e não redistribua o conteúdo deste arquivo. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica me mande por e-mail. E feliz Natal!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma ½ FanFic - "Meu presente de Natal"  
  
Por Archie the Red [archie_thered@yahoo.com]  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"E aí, Noel?  
  
Os outros podem até negar, mas eu me comportei bem esse ano. Eu juro. Eu posso ter a maior fama de encrenqueiro aqui do bairro, mas é a mais pura verdade. Acontece que tem sempre um querendo o meu couro e eu só me defendo... Se o senhor acreditar na minha palavra, este ano eu quero uma viagem pra China, pode ser? É que eu quero me livrar logo dessa maldição que tá atormentando a minha vida. Sabe o que é? Toda vez que eu me molho com água fria eu viro uma versão feminina de mim mesmo. Pode? É uma longa história... Aí, se eu for até lá, quem sabe eu não possa me curar?  
  
Valeu!  
  
Ranma Saotome"  
  
---  
  
"Querido Papai Noel,  
  
Eu sei que o senhor tá sempre ocupado, mas eu acho que eu me comportei bem esse ano e mereço o meu presente. Será que o senhor não poderia me dar, assim, um livro de receitas bem fáceis? Minha família vive reclamando da minha comida e isso me deixa muito triste. E o idiota do Ranma vive me azucrinando por causa disso. Mas não é por causa dele que eu quero aprender a cozinhar, não! O senhor sabe quem é o Ranma, né? Se o senhor sabe quem ele é, também sabe o que ele andou aprontando esses dias. Eu acho que ele não merece ganhar nenhum presente, mas o senhor sabe o que faz.  
  
Obrigada!  
  
Akane Tendo"  
  
---  
  
"Papai Noel,  
  
Eu me comportei bem esse ano. Quer dizer, eu acho. Meu único problema foi perder pro Ranma toda vez que eu o desafiei. Mas se eu estou brigando com ele esse tempo todo é porque a culpa é dele! Sempre foi dele!! Dele e de mais ninguém!! Fui claro?! Onde estávamos? Ah, lembrei! Esse ano, eu quero um boneco de areia com a cara do Ranma. Mas, por mais que eu deteste admitir, acho que o Ranma também merece um presente. O senhor bem que podia dar um gatinho pra ele. Aposto que ele ia gostar.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki"  
  
---  
  
"Noel,  
  
Vamos logo ao que interessa: neste Natal, quero uma câmera digital, um aparelho de som estéreo, uma TV tela plana, um DVD player, um frigobar, um ar condicionado, uma cama de casal com colchão d'água, um vídeo game, um computador com acesso à internet, um telefone celular, um home theater, uma banheira de hidromassagem, uma casa no campo e uma casa de praia com piscina olímpica. E se não for pedir demais, quero também uma limusine preta com motorista particular e um helicóptero.  
  
Aguardo ansiosa!  
  
Nabiki Tendo"  
  
---  
  
"Ao Papai Noel,  
  
Não conta pra ninguém, mas eu quero uma peruca.  
  
Genma Saotome"  
  
---  
  
"Querido Noel,  
  
Eu poderia ganhar este ano um aspirador de pó novinho? É que aquela vassoura velha que eu uso pra limpar a casa já está ficando gasta!  
  
Muito obrigada!  
  
Kasumi Tendo"  
  
---  
  
"Prezado Papai Noel,  
  
Acredito ter me comportado bem este ano, porém aquele demônio chamado Ranma Saotome vem me atormentando esses últimos meses. E, por causa dele, me descontrolei várias vezes e quase o matei um dia desses. Mas isso não vem ao caso, não é? Neste Natal, quero ganhar não um, mas dois presentes: Akane e a adorável menina de trança! Não faço questão de embrulho, se é que me entende. Sei que lhe parece um pedido um tanto quanto incomum, mas se não for possível, lhe peço uma espada bem afiada. Assim, poderei dar um fim definitivo em Ranma Saotome e ficar com o caminho livre para ficar com meus dois grandes amores!  
  
Grato,  
  
Tatewaki Kuno"  
  
---  
  
"Nihao!  
  
Shampoo ser muito boazinha este ano porque Shampoo estar treinando para ser boa esposa e trabalhar bastante no Neko Hanten com bisavó. Só brigar com Akane porque Akane querer tirar amado Ranma de Shampoo. E Ranma gostar muito de Shampoo! Então Shampoo querer de presente lendário Kaisui-fuu, que cura maldição de Nyan-nii-chuan. Não, não ser pra mim. Ser para amado Ranma! Se Shampoo curar Ranma com Kaisui-fuu, amado Ranma vai casar com Shampoo e Shampoo vai ficar muito feliz! Viu como Shampoo ser boa menina?   
  
Xie Xie!  
  
Shampoo"  
  
---  
  
"Caro Papai Noel,  
  
Esse ano eu dei um duro danado no restaurante e ainda sofri nas mãos daquele maldito Ranma. Então, mereço um presente esse Natal. Quero um par de lentes de contato! É que eu vivo perdendo os meus óculos e sem eles, eu fico cego como um pato. E eu não gosto de ser um pato! Bem, como estava dizendo, preciso de lentes de contato para resolver esse problema. Imagine o senhor que no último Natal eu confundi a bisavó da Shampoo com ela e... bem... O senhor não faz idéia dos horrores que passei naquele dia. E, vai por mim, o Ranma não merece nenhum presente!  
  
É só isso.  
  
Mousse"  
  
---  
  
"Querido Bom Velhinho,  
  
Nossa! Como eu trabalhei esse ano! Tantos clientes no restaurante na véspera do Natal! Eu pude comprar muitos ingredientes para preparar meu "Super Okonomiyaki de Natal" para o meu querido Ranchan! Modéstia à parte, acho que eu me superei desta vez. Ele vai adorar! Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Será que eu posso pedir mais clientes para o Uuchan's neste fim de ano? Eu sei que parece soar meio estranho, mas eu não sou do tipo que pede presentes para chamar a atenção de um homem. O senhor entende, não é?  
  
Ukyo"  
  
~FIM~ 


End file.
